The present invention relates to a device for removing plate-shaped elements. The device is particularly used to remove blanks of solid fiber board or corrugated cardboard. In so doing, the plate-shaped elements are removed from a magazine and set aside for further processing.
US 2001/0023227 A1 represents a previously known device for removing cardboard blanks. The blanks are thereby received out of the vertical position, lifted upwards and in the process rotated into a horizontal position. The previously known arrangement has a complex construction.